


Kiss day.

by Randomsmeg



Series: Scofield & Haywire [5]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Hayfield, Kiss face Haywire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsmeg/pseuds/Randomsmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very tiny drabble for International Kiss Day.</p>
<p>:-*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss day.

Michael let out a deep sigh as he approached his cell, and the human wreck it contained. He vaguely wondered if damned Haywire would finally fall asleep if he knocked him down. Maybe then Michael could finally go on with his plan. 

As soon as he entered, his thoughts were effectively cut off by two large hands grabbing him by the shoulders and a pair of chapped lips pressing against his own. He kept his eyes wide open in shock. Haywire was kissing him. Haywire smelled nice and also, Haywire's tongue was soft, warm, minted and delicious as it snuck gently past Michael's lips. Michael actually pondered kissing back but all of a sudden, the tall man was out of his personal space and back on his bunk.

"Happy international kiss day, Michael."


End file.
